


Set me up

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Cussing, F/F, Stiles and Lydia masterminds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who were afraid of monsters, like werewolves, never once fell victim to the sheer power of Lydia and Stiles working together on a “plan.” One was a stylish genius and the other was a resourceful whizkid and together they were unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set me up

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf Bingo Fill - Blind Date under Allison/Erica.
> 
> Sorry Unbetad ATM.

Those who were afraid of monsters, like werewolves, never once fell victim to the sheer power of Lydia and Stiles working together on a “plan.” One was a stylish genius and the other was a resourceful whizkid and together they were unstoppable. As Erica and Allison found out when the pair had turned their sights on them.

As far as Stiles was concerned anyone with two eyes can see the attraction between the two girls. Sure they fought, but there was always lingering touches in questionable spots and taunts were always whispered seductively in the ears. Lydia called it an adult version of pulling some ones pig tails. Sure Allison did shoot Erica, but to be honest, she was brain washed by her grandfather at the time. And what better time to try to get the two together then when Allison and Scott were taking a 'break' from their relationship.

And with the way Scott and Isaac where eying each other, Stiles felt guilty for all of three seconds.

“I think what we need to do here is pulled the blind date trick,” Lydia told Stiles, after another day where the two had to watch the girls paired together in chemistry, where they spent the hour eye-fucking each other.

“Set each up on blind date and their “dates” stand them up?”

“Yes. Will pick a restaurant where it wouldn't be easy to leave.”

“Some place small, but to too small, and quiet. This is Beacon Hills, not too much choice that fit the bill.”

“I'll get Allison to agree you get Eric.”

“Okay, and I'll work on the wait staff too.” Stiles told Lydia as he opened the door to his jeep. “We need them seated together.

“How are you going to do that?”

“Let’s just say the maitre d would rather have Danny charm him up then you.”

“You're going to have Danny charm him?”

“No, I have a camera phone and a pack on hot werewolves that like to take their clothes off.”

Lydia looked a little pissed. Stiles didn't know if it was because he thought of it first, or that Stiles could have pictures of Jackson on his phone.

“Don't worry Lyds, it's all for the greater good.”

!*!

Nourriture was the only restaurant in Beacon Hills that was considered “fine dining,” and the fact that the owner named it after the French word for food, just shows you how bad the fine dining in Beacon Hills was. Manly opened for weekenders that would like to came a quite weekend away, the restaurant was closed Tuesday-Thursday and only held about twenty tables. However it was the perfect (read: only) setting for Erica and Allison's setup. 

“I still don't understand why we couldn't name the operation,” Stiles said, while he and Lydia where watching the restaurant in his jeep. Lydia wanted to make sure there was not a hitch in their plans, but shot Stiles down when he suggested that they pretended to be on a date also. Can't blame a guy for trying.

“Because, Stiles, it's for one: juvenile and two: you suck at coming up with names.”

“Operation: “Get Your Grove On,” is not sucky or juvenile.”

“Yes it is,” Lydia said, as she continued to watch out the window, with a pair of binoculars she stole from Stiles, “and if you don't drop it I will make you go shopping with me, and I will pick out new clothes for you, ones without superheroes on them too.”

“Okay, okay. Don't have to threaten the wardrobe. You could at least tell me what’s going on, since you stole my binoculars and all.”

“You should have brought a second pair.”

“You should have thought to bring you own. And you say you have a higher IQ then I do.” 

Lydia smiled at Stiles refusal to back down from her anymore. After Stiles gave up on his crush, they became almost best buds. 

“Fine, nothing much Allison has been there for five minutes and Erica just came in. Your maitre d friend seated them a couple of tables apart. They can see each other but not to close. It's quite tonight only two other couples inside. Now we just wait.”

“How long before girls think they were stood up?”

“I've never been stood up, but I’m thinking, no longer in a half an hour. I wish I could hear inside.”

“Sorry, Dad put a ban on me even looking on websites with spy gear, ever since I bought the mini camera to catch him sneaking snacks, but we are not too far away for this to work,” Stiles said has he pulled out a long range baby monitor. “Put it in the potted plant earlier, when I dropped off the pictures.”

“You bought a baby monitor?”

“Dad said no to the websites. That didn't mean I can't get creative with yard sale finds.”

“Good to know that you are using those things for more than just your wardrobe.”

“Shut it Lyds or I am not going to let you listen,” Stiles said, as he turned on the monitor and the sounds of low murmurs from the other patrons fills the Jeep.”

!*!

Inside the restaurant Erica and Allison sat at their separate tables, both full aware of the other.   
Erica had smelled Allison's unique scent of jasmine and the wax she uses on her bow, the moment she walked into Nourriture. She was curious as to why Allison would be at the same restaurant, also waiting for someone. She knew it wasn't Scott. Scott would never leave Allison sitting alone in a restaurant, plus Erica knew that Isaac and Scott had so sort of Call of Duty game night. 

She noticed Allison watching her, as she was seated at her table, glass of ice water already half empty. Shooting Allison a half smile, Erica ordered an iced tea and proceed to wait.

And wait.

Time always seems slower when you are waiting for something. Twenty minutes dragged on for what felt like hours. Drumming her fingers on the table, Erica was almost done with her iced tea, while Allison was on her second glass of water. 

Clearly, they both had been stood up. 

“Fuck this,” Erica pushed her chair back hard enough to the scrap loudly on the stone tile floor, and stood. Walking over to Allison's table, she didn't so much lower herself, as tossed herself back into the only other chair.

“Let me guess, you got stood up too?” 

“Seems so. Lydia said she had the perfect person for me. Told me they were interested for a long time, but needed a kick in the ass.”

“Stiles gave me almost the same line,” Erica said glancing out the window. “It's almost like...” Eric narrowed her eyes looking out the window, “I think we have been played.”

“Why you think that?”

“Stiles and Lydia are parked in his Jeep the parking lot across the street.”

*!*

“Shit!” Stiles dropped the monitor as he scrambled to get his keys, “We got to get out of here before Erica turns us into a chew toy and Allison uses what left as a pin cushion for her arrows!”

Before Stiles could even start the Jeep, the drives side door gave away with a horrible screeching sound. 

“Shit, that was my door, Erica!”

“What the hell are you to playing at?” Erica demanded, a hairs breath away from “wolfing out” in the parking lot.

“Ummm, don't know what you mean. Lydia and I were just, uh, working on a project.”

“You're lying Stiles.”

“Wow that’s a good Derek impression.”

“Oh for the love of... look you two,” Lydia said, pointed first at Erica then Allison, “If you two would just stop dancing around each other and step up we wouldn't have to do this.”

“What are you talking about?” Allison asked.

“She means this whole Matt Dillon – Miss Kitty thing you two have going.”

“Matt Dillon, the actor?” Allison looked confused and Erica just still looked pissed.

“No, Marshal Matt Dillon. Gunsmoke? Okay my father loves it, but not the point. Point is that you two need to woman up and tell each other how you feel.”

“But...”

“No, you two march you butts back to that restaurant and talk,” Lydia ordered. Stiles saw the beginning of an epic stare-down, before Erica turned and walk back across the street.

Allison said a quick, “bye,” before she followed.

“Do you think it will work?” Stiles asked, as he eyed the damaged done to his door.

“Yes, everything is working to plan.”

“You know Lydia, when you decide to get Scott and Isaac together, and I know you will, can we pick a less Jeep damaging plan?”

“I'll think about it.”


End file.
